


Moving On

by Wolfkid9963



Series: Toriel or Bust [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Parent/Child relationship - Freeform, Reader Insert, Running Away, SO SORRY, Second Person, You are not Frisk, angsty i guess?, frisk is not reader, i literally forgot to post this, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: Sequel to "Afraid".You lived a nice life living with Toriel. But, there is something chipping away at the back of your mind, an idea that is silently waiting for you to use it.And you will, but there are some tough things you need to deal with first...





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this, I had this as suggested music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI

You lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

You had no idea what you wanted to do.

You had been living with Toriel for a good few years now. She was a great mother. She helped you recover from your incident when you fell down the mountain and into the Underworld. You wouldn't have survived if she hadn't come and saved you.

You stared at the ceiling, silently asking it questions you hoped it would answer.  
But, it didn't.

Toriel helped you when you fell, she soothed you when you were hurt. She cared for you in a way nobody has ever cared for you before. And, you were a small family.  
She taught you what you needed to know about the Ruins. They're fairly small, but that's only because there are many puzzles that have not been solved and and pathways that have yet to be found.

There was an idea chipping away at the back of your mind that was screaming at you to accept it. To use it.  
To engage it.

Toriel had taught you much more than the layout of what she knew about Ruins. She taught you Math, Art, Cooking....  
She even taught you how to bake pie!

You close your eyes and take a deep breath in. You hear a distant dripping sound, as if the roof was leaking.  
Which it probably was.  
Your thoughts drift to other things.

You liked exploring what you could of the Ruins. Toriel allowed you to do so. Exploring around this quiet place reminded you of the forest, back on the surface. Running around, the wind in your hair, the warm rays of sunshine warming your body...  
You get a kick of nostalgia that threatens to bring tears to your eyes. 

It had been so long since you had seen any true rays of sunlight. It had been so long since you had smelled fresh air instead of musky, old air. It's had been so long since... You had been at home..  
But, you loved living with Toriel. She was the best mother you could've wished for. But... You still had a home to go to...

Sometimes you wondered. Yes, Toriel had in fact told you about the war of 201X. She had told you about Asgore's plan to kill seven humans and use their souls to break the barrier.  
And, you knew that she was, not only caring for you like you were her own, but saving you from the fate that rests at the journey that will never happen.

You open your eyes to see that same ceiling. You take in another deep breath before getting into a sitting position.

The journey that will never happen....  
Until today.

You were itching to find out what was beyond the Ruins. The itch you had gotten was quickly turning into a rash in the back of your mind. You had to see what lies ahead of you. 

Sure, you may have experienced it before, but....  
You had to see it all once again.

The fear of making a wrong choice was nonexistent. You had to go out there. No matter how hot, cold, or wet it is. You just had to see.  
Your eyes wander over to the clock hanging on your wall.  
'4:30, Toriel will be getting up soon.'  
You had been staying awake all night trying to figure out what to do. But, your decision was made.

You get out of bed and sit at your desk. You pull out the quill that was sitting comfortably in an inkwell. You scramble around for a piece of paper, and quickly scrawl down a note, being sure to make your writing coherent enough to read it.  
You look through your note quickly before scrawling down your name. But, your hear heavy footsteps pass your door and stop.

"My child, are you awake?" 

She asked that every morning when she wakes up. She was always paranoid about some Ghost haunting you in your sleep, never to wake up again.  
She's a lady that worried too much...  
Your breath catches in your throat, and you immediately stop moving. 'Maybe if I stay quiet...'

"I suppose you're not awake yet. That's unusual...."

You hear her leave and walk into the living room, and possibly into the kitchen, supposedly to start cooking up breakfast. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.  
You look around your dark room. Although it was in fact dark, your eyes had adjusted to the darkness a long time ago.

You look over your letter one last time before rummaging through your room, grabbing all of the essentials for the journey ahead.  
You quickly finish and stuff them all in a backpack. You throw on your favorite sweater before you grab your letter.  
You quietly open the door and be sure not to make a sound as you open and close it. 'Please don't do that loud-'

creeeaaaaak, CLICK!

'Dangit.'

"My child, are you awake?" you hear Toriel shout from the kitchen, making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.  
You had to be quick.

You quickly go into Toriel's room and leave the letter on her bed, which was neatly made and smelled of vanilla. While you wanted to stay a while longer and admire the aroma, you had to get moving. You quickly step out and make your way to the steps that were just before the living room. You could hear Toriel quickly approaching.  
You quickly slide down the barrier of the stairs, and Toriel just misses you as she enters the room. You run through the long corridors just before the exit of the ruins.

You made a very difficult choice. One that will effect your life, and Toriel's, forever. You could've turned back and went up to her, but that would've only happened if you had no determination.

But your determination seemed to be the only thing that you could feel at the moment.

You push open the large door of the exit, and enter the snowy biome that lay ahead of you...

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Toriel had looked in your room, but saw nothing but a mess. No human in sight.  
She looked in her room, and saw your note lying on her bed. Confused, she walked to it and picked it up, reading it.

'Dear Mom,  
I want to make this as little heartbreaking as possible, but, I have no idea how. But, I'll try anyway.  
I... Mom... I'm getting bored of living here. Yes, you're the best mom ever, but.. I need a place to go. I need a goal. I need....  
...and adventure.  
You see.... I somehow know what lies ahead of me. I know what will be at the end of my journey. I know I have somehow seen it all before and I could just stay, but... I feel like... I have to go on and experience this journey once more. I feel like I can really change the Underworld for the greater good.  
I'm sorry, but... I really need to do this... I can't just stay here forever.  
Mom... Toriel... Thank you so much for taking care of me these past few years. When I fell, I was so scared to go into the next chamber... I just... Couldn't move. I had been there for I don't know how long. But... I'm sure if I had stayed any longer... I would've...  
But... Toriel, please, I hope you understand. I need to move on and go forth. If I ever do come back... I hope you still have the heart to forgive me. I hope you'll still be the mom that I know and love.

Goodbye, Toriel.

Signed, .....'

Toriel couldn't bear looking at your name. She was in tears. She knew this would happen some time or another, but... Know that it's happened....  
It was too much to bear. She sobbed as she held the letter tightly, her tears wetting the page.

"I still couldn't save a single one..."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for not posting the rest of this series, I legitimately forgot. Repost from Wattpad.


End file.
